


关于文中出现的一些注解

by Ars_ASHN



Category: Axis Powers Hetaria
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_ASHN/pseuds/Ars_ASHN
Summary: 因为被PB的太惨了改掉了很多，把注解的部分单独发出来了





	关于文中出现的一些注解

**Author's Note:**

> 因为被PB的太惨了改掉了很多，把注解的部分单独发出来了

🎃Trick or Treat！🎃

*“杰克和他的南瓜”  
万圣节传说，一个叫Jack的品行不端者，由于其生前与恶魔做过交易（那恶魔还是被他坑着骗到了一个树桩上，被迫做了这单交易的），使得他无论做什么坏事都能够逃脱法律的制裁，死后也不会下地狱。因此，他死后天堂容不下他的灵魂，但地狱也不愿收留他，Jack只能孤零零地提着灯笼游荡于人间，不至于迷路。

*“十恶不赦的亡灵”  
凯尔特人的传说里，万圣节前夜（10.31）即一年的结束，在年与年的交际之间时空会有规律地暂时停顿，灵界大门将于此夜打开，从冥府冲出的孤魂野鬼将会在人间游荡寻找新的身体寄宿。

*“那档子破事儿”  
脱欧。

*“那天回家的鬼魂”  
即是上面说的万圣节前夜已故之人的亡魂会回到故地寻找活人的身体复生的事儿。

*“公元1819”  
弗朗西斯这个neta是为了致敬英国医生John William Polidori于1819年所创作的1819年小说《The Vampyre》，在此书出版后，传说中的血族不再是粗鲁野蛮的妖怪，而是以文质彬彬的英国贵族形象出现在大家的想象里。

*“组织”  
neta自《Booldline》，“组织”指的是圣地，负责歼灭血族的组织，而为圣地效忠的战斗成员称为“圣徒”。  
顺便一提，约两千多年前，欧洲天主教会定11月1日为万圣节，即“天下圣徒之日”。

*“罗马尼亚”  
东欧吸血鬼传说的起源地之一。

*“血族扩张计划”  
neta自《东方Project》，这里亚瑟用来指他寻找流落的血族族人以及发展新的血族成员的计划。

*“圣地的异端灭绝机关”  
neta自《Booldline》，如同字面意思，就是清除异端（血族）的组织。这里用来统称吸血鬼猎人。

*“格洛克”  
neta自《Booldline》，是血猎使用的枪。然而弗朗西斯的枪里装的是他在集市上买的糖果。

*“银制的子弹”  
银制品对血族有极强的杀伤力，吸血鬼猎人的枪里面如果有银制子弹会比普通子弹具有更强大的威力。

*“剧毒”  
指血族不能吸食同类的血液，就算是血统不纯的半吸血鬼也不可以。

*“初拥”  
指人类成为血族的过程，血族吸走人类全身60%左右的血液，并给予人类自己的血液，方可将人类变为新生的血族。而对于人类而言，成为血族的那一天是他的“忌日”，因为已经没有生与死的概念了。

*“放着糖果的枪”  
双关。

🎃关于本文的隐藏设定🎃

老宅子是亚瑟租的，并不是他家。

玩够了之后，亚瑟把弗朗西斯拐回他家去了


End file.
